Her hero
by Nalufordays
Summary: A kid constantly bullied throughout his life. Natsu hiding from everyone except his friend Gray constantly saving this girl named Lucy. What will he save her from. What trouble will she face? Will she find out about Natsu and his past? And what does Lisanna have to do with any of this! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

My Hero

It all started when I was seven or eight. Really when I was just really young. Always bullied, picked on, and at the end of the go home to an empty house with a dad gone for work and a mom gone… Anyway with only an uncle to check up on you from time to time. This was my cycle of life. I was always dense always called dense and scrawny. Until I had a small childhood crush everyone gets on this girl named Lisanna. Her pale blond hair looking almost white always wearing bright colors like yellow and white. Nice to everyone. Then came when I was old enough to go to junior high school and she had to leave the country of Fiore. That's when I had the nerve to finally confess to her. How I felt and I waited for her answer and I saw her smile I was so happy until. She laughed at me and said she didn't feel the same way. That's fine but did you have to laugh at me and since she did so did everyone else. So I wanted to forget about that have everyone forget about this cowardly embaressing guy named Natsu. So on the first day of junior high I put on my dads scarf as usual even though it's essentially still summer and this time grabbed my aunt Grandine's red hoodie she gave me as well as uncle Metalicana's black bandana. I covered my hair and mouth so that it only showed my eyes and headed off. Everything was fine everyone that I've noticed before only stared and some asked at most whose that weird kid. However I was fine with that. Natsu was dead and I was fine with that I wanted it to stay that way…That is until I met this kid named Gray.

Just a normal Wednesday, at least that's what I thought until I was sent to the principals office by our Biology teacher Porlyusica-sensei. It was apparently for refusing to take my hood off or taking my bandana off but I think she just really hates me. Well while I was sitting in the lobby before his office waiting for him this weird kid with black hair walked in.

He sat next to me and just stared until he eventually said, " yo hot head." I didn't reply I just gave a slight head nod until he again said, " I said hello flame head, aren't you hot?"

This time I did reply "no but aren't you cold your sitting in just your boxers," I stated the obvious finally.

Apparently it wasn't as obvious to him as he yelled shocked, "ah! When did this happen!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, " way to go you walking popsicle." I said continuing to laugh histarically at him struggling to get his clothes on. "You're like a stripper, wait! Are you Gray Fullbuster? The kid that apparently can't help but take his clothes off… Let me guess that's why you're here?"

He finally got his shirt on and looked at me, "who are you calling a stripper! But yes, names Gray and from you're over stock of clothes imma guess you're Natsu Dragneel?"

"You would guess right ice stripper" I said wittily

"I'm not a stripper ash for brains!" he struck back

" yeah right ice freak!"

" flame head!"

"air conditioner!"

"heater!"

"ice cube!"

"oh yeah yo-"

" YOU BRATS!" we heard a loud booming voice that made us go deathly quiet.

"uh oh time to go," before I could think Gray was running away and I had to shake my head before following panting hearing in the distance stop you brats! I eventually caught up and we stopped to catch our breaths before we stared at each other than just flopped onto the ground and laughed at each other.

"you're funny flame brain we should hang out some time," and with that he walked away leaving me thinking did I just make a friend. From that point on everyday he would keep me from being alone. I was still depressed. Nothing could change and rid me of my past but he did make the days seem shorter. Before I'd know it too he'd make my days change so much to make some of the greatest yet worst times of my life to start.

**Yay end of the first chapter of my first story. Don't know how well this is or how well it's going to be. And I'm not gonna promise that I will update every day or anything but I'm gonna try at least once a week if at all possible or at least work on a chapter once a week. Anyway I know short chapter but hope you enjoyed and will enjoy my first story! It may be slow but it's NaLu! Anyway read review all that nice stuff see you all next time!**

**~Nalufordays~**


	2. Chapter 2

It all started after school one day with one introduction that led to another, then another, and so on. I met his friends starting with Juvia. Juvia had long blue hair which I thought was weird but what I thought was weird was when I first met her and that was when Gray was meeting me in our usual spot the tree just outside of the school. Seeing a girl basically welding herself into her Gray-sama! As she portrayed it. All I could do was stare at them until he eventually noticed my looks.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" I couldn't help but chuckle after that. That's when I decided to finally ask him.

"So who's the clingy person, you're girlfriend?"

"No!" "Yes!" they both answered at the same time.

"Okay now I'm even more confused," I said shaking my head furiously trying to figure this out. So I asked him, "Is this your only friend or what cause I thought you said I was meeting all your friends?"

"Juvia ran ahead of the rest with Gray-sama to say hello to Gray-sama's friend," she spoke rather politely.

"Well I'll assume that you're Juvia," I scoff. "Nice to meet you I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends if they're as energetic as this."

"Well be prepared to be shocked," said a deep feminine voice. "I'd like to think none of us should refer to him as Gray-sama."

I turned to see a girl with long scarlet hair, pierced ears, heart kreuz t-shirt, and skirt as well as her…um very noticeable assets. I couldn't help but blush but see another girl behind her slowly inching her way forward panting.

"Erza and you guys are monsters! how can you run that far did you really have to sprint and race here!" I now got a good view of her. Her short blue hair and leather purse with what I could see three rather large books inside barely fitting inside while carrying notebooks and more large books. Also wearing a heart kreuz t-shirt and skirt. Only with not so distracting assets well basically none at all. She only stared up panting looking at me until she finally said, "oh hi you must be Natsu." "Nice to meet you Natsu my names Levy, I'd shake your hand but my hands are kind of full, ha," she shakes her head but her hands slightly trembling from carrying so much weight.

I sweat drop, "would you like some help?"

"I got her," said a deep dark voice and grabbed the books from her and seeing those red eyes, black hair, and body laced with piercings I knew exactly who it was.

"Gajeel!" I yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"I go to this school," was his simple answer.

"Oh," was my only response and before I could say anything Gray and Erza had Gajeel basically by the throat demanding him to put the books down. As Levy stared at him shocked but I could see a slight blush on her face.

"Just because you're in our school this year doesn't mean we accept you," stated Erza coldly.

"Oi cous back me up," Gajeel stated nodding towards me

"No way screw head," I directed back. "Whatever you did you obviously deserved it, but I kinda wanna know what did he do?"

"I'll tell you what he did," Gray said not looking at me and slowly backed away from Gajeel. "Sit down I'll tell you it's gonna take a while." "You gonna behave? Cause if not ill knock you out in a matter of seconds."

Gajeel only tched and said, "Whatever," then plopped down on the ground.

"I'll start when we saw Levy in the road beaten and bruised one day…" He stated and when I looked around everyone had their heads down in shame and depression, even Gajeel had a small face of regret I could tell he was trying to hide. All I could think is what a crazy way to start ninth grade.

**Alright end of yet another great chapter. Maybe not sure. Anyway I just realized how slow this is already over about a thousand words and Lucy's not even here yet! I'll try to introduce her next chapter after this story Gray will tell us. Don't worry it's not like I don't have it planned out how she will be just not completely sure how she will be introduced. Real quick I also want to clarify when Natsu met Gray it was eighth grade. I'm going off of Elementary being Kindergarten to seventh grade. While high school is eighth to twelfth. I know crazy but hey it's my story! Anyway read and review I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next. Remember ship NaLu that's all you need!**

**~Nalufordays~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where to even start…" Gray said. "Well it was a normal day junior high seventh grade bored and stuff like usual. We were off to lunch and Erza wasn't with us and neither was Levy. Erza usually is gone but Levy? No never. That was when we saw her already sitting at the lunch table with the new kid that transferred schools or this guy right here." Gray then points to Gajeel. "He merely grunted or nodded as she laughed and smiled at him trying to get him to talk as she tries to do with basically every new student. When she was about to give up he said to come with me. She did and we waited for them to come back but…They never did… Half an hour later lunch was over but Levy wasn't back. So we went outside to where we saw them leave and before we got outside Gajeel walked right passed us and said that she deserved it. We walked out and saw her beaten, blood across her face and red marks, a blank stare in her eyes and dried tears down her cheeks… I can never forget that blank stare… That was basically what happened. Gajeel of course would've been expelled by gramps but Levy of all people saved him saying that the next day he saved her from the school bully Laxus and his gang. Gajeel was suspended for a while but I heard more screaming when Laxus was called down. Maybe the rumors are true maybe Laxus is his grandson. Anyway I didn't describe it well but basically you had to have been there to fully understand all the mutual pain we felt when we saw her and realized the meaning behind the words Gajeel said. We had to hold back from killing him every time we saw him."

"w…wow," was all I could say

"yeah wow" he replied back

"We should head home, it's getting late," Erza stated being the responsible one but with her face covered by her long hair slowly walking away.

"yeah see you Natsu nice to meet you," Levy said smiling sadly at me before trudging away.

"so long flame brain," Gray said

"Bye Gray-sama's friend" Juvia said clinging to Gray following him hearing his quiet curses in the distance

"See ya cous" Gajeel said being the last person to walk away

"bye everyone! Except you Gajeel. I have nothing to say to you…" I spoke quietly to him

"tch" was his only response walking a little faster away.

I sighed and trudged my way home walking around to the front of the school thinking about what happen. I was thinking while walking slower and slower. What did he do to her? Why did he think she deserved it? Hmm. I was so caught up in my thoughts that while walking on my normal route I didn't notice a long wavy patch of blond hair running right towards me.

"Watch out!" was all I heard before I was flat on my butt with a pain in my head.

**Yay another chapter is out fiiinnaalllyyy. Its been too long, I know only like a week but still! Sorry end of year got last minute tests and finals coming along so gotta worry about those. However you know read review all that jazz. Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Owww!" I said loudly rubbing my head wincing.

"Is that how you say sorry I said watch out! But I'm sorry too I shouldn't have been running that fast…" The girl said

I looked up at her and saw her finally her long blonde hair, chestnut brown eyes, ponytail bundled up on the top right of her head, but what I noticed the most was her outfit a skirt and a shirt that said "Go Mages!" I remembered that shirt that's the cheerleaders shirt. I remember cause Gray said Levy came up with the team name and shirt design after the football team wasn't so thrilled being called the Fairies. I smile at that memory than realize this girl is still staring at me.

"Um hi?" She said.

"Oh hey" I replied. "Sorry was spacing out"

"You wanna go to the counselor or nurse or something you look troubled?" She asked genuenly conserned.

"Nah I'll be fine just walking home" I said pointing straight.

"huh me too. Care if I join?" she asked

"no its fine I might not talk much," I replied.

"That's okay" she said. "I just like company. I nodded to that and we started walking and got to know each other apparently her name was Lucy. Of course I told her mine and she teased me calling me summer now*. While I just shot back and called her light saying yeah light thanks*. We had lots of laughs and fun conversation. That I haven't had with another person other than Gray in well ever! Eventually she had to go so I just waved bye and continued smiling thinking shes a great girl I hope I can talk to her ag… Then realization dawns on me. I'm the guy in the back that doesn't talk wears a hoodie a bandana and a scarf in summer just so no one can see my face. Of course she kept on asking if I was hot but that's not what bothered me every time she asked. Instead what bothered me was the fact that well I was weird and what was I doing thinking I can walk and talk with a cheerleader! I don't know why but I got depressed at that thought and again got sad while walking home and collapsed on the couch like I usually do. Then like every day I realize how lonely and empty the house is and I cry about having no one. How I wish I could love and like my daily routine I start to cry which leads to cutting*… Good thing my hoodie covers that. However I then wash it off just to go cry some more and pass out just daily routine. School next morning was same old same old but something was different I saw that blond hair again. She was looking at me and waved? I think. I was startled to say the least and I ran to her and said "What are you doing here?"

"Duh waiting for you?"

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Cause you seemed depressed even when you were smiling I noticed how you walked away yesterday and I wanted to give you this." She then hands me a small piece of paper "it's my number I don't text many people just other cheerleaders and a football player or two but that's rare so if you're ever scared or alone talk to me and ill talk to you. Deal?"

I sigh but hesitantly nods "sure, now can we get to school"

"of course summer!" she runs off quickly

"Oh you're so getting it light!" I run after her as I feel a genuine smile coming on as I run after her giggling self. We stayed like that all the way until school when Gray and the other guys saw me chasing her and they all had dropped jaws looking like I was completely different from yesterday than I was asked by Erza of all people a question I'd never think of hearing ever!

She spoke, "you seem happier did you get a cheerleader girlfriend over night?"

Lucy and I blushed looking at each other out of breath quickly shutting up and looking down bashfully.

"Oh boy I can already hear the questions…" Was my only thought before Erza, Levy, and Gray bombarded us with questions I could barely understand until I heard a slurred scream.

"Lucccyyyyy!" She looked over everyone nervously smiling until she saw the person.

"Cana?!" She shouted.

**I decided since it's been a while to release two in a row! Plus the first one I released today was kind of shorter than the rest so hears two shorter ones and hey I said I'd do it and I did. Nalu is starting! I hope I don't make the relationship seem too quick like they got together too quick but anyway I hope you like this chapter and the rest! Read review and all the stuffy stuff if you can't remember ship nalu for days at least!**

***Natsu roughly translates to summer in Japanese **

***Lucy roughly translates to Rushy which roughly translates to light**

***I don't promote cutting! It is never the answer this is just a story! And for the story Natsu has to be so depressed like nearly suicidal depressed okay? Remember this is just a story!**


End file.
